


Stuck On The Seventh Floor

by yutasheart



Category: GOT7, K-pop, NCT (Band)
Genre: Cute, Flirting, Fluff, Happy Ending, Kissing, M/M, Mild Humor, Romance, Strangers to Lovers, Weird ship i know pls it’s just for fun, Yuta the fanboy, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-06 04:29:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20285416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yutasheart/pseuds/yutasheart
Summary: An unusual pair in an unexpected situation.orYuta stays late to meet Got7, mainly Jackson, while they are guests on NCT Night Night and the two get stuck on an elevator together.





	Stuck On The Seventh Floor

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is a weird pair/ship but I just wrote it for fun a while ago and it turned out cute so here it is :)

The last stop on Got7s schedule tonight was an appearance on Kpops favorite radio show, NCTnightnight. The members lightly conversed as they made their way inside the SM building towards the studio. Jackson took in his surroundings a bit, studying all the memorabilia that painted the walls inside.  
The radio segment went well, the light conversation, occasional laughs between them and the two hosts Johnny and Jaehyun. But the day had been long, and Jackson realized they didn’t call it ‘night night’ for nothing. It was late and exhausted was written all over his face. 

‘I’m going for an americano, do you and jaehyun want something?’  
Yuta usually wouldn’t offer , but he happened to hear on t heir last broadcast that Got7 were going to be guests tonight. Yuta wouldn’t ever admit it and call himself an ahgase, but he really admired the group and wanted to at least say hello.  
‘Oh yeah please? Can you bring some coffee for all of us?’  
Yuta sucked his teeth and replied simply with ‘pay me back’  
His plan didn’t involve bringing 9 coffees up the stairs . Conveniently enough, the elevators were under maintenance today.  
But nonetheless yuta made it up there using all the might of his skinny legs. 

After a few questions on the radio, they put on a song and some advertisements so them and the hosts could take a break. Jackson took this time to excuse himself and head to the restroom. On his way out, he noticed someone with a familiar face, like when you watch a film and wonder where you’ve seen that actor before. Jackson also noticed that this someone was holding two heavy cup trays of hot coffee that were barely clinging onto his hands.  
“Oh uh here let me help you.” Without asking jackson takes a tray in his hand and looks at his face more clearly.

Yuta felt like at any minute he would definitely drop these drinks. He should’ve just told stupid johnny to come help him. Before he could mutter another complaint, one of the trays were taken from his hand. Yuta lowers his head in a respectable bow recognizing the idol immediately . “Sorry , ah thank you for that ”  
Yuta says in a lower voice, at least lower than his usual clear and firm ‘I know korean better than koreans’ voice. “This coffee is actually for you Jackson and your group, i was bringing it over. It’s nice to meet a got7 member without all the loud music and pressure of preforming..” He offers a smile.

Jackson’s brain was working as hard as it could to remember that face. More importantly that addicting smile. Then it finally clicked. NCT 127. He remembered seeing them at an overseas event in August. And not even Jackson could forget a smile like that.  
“Yes, it’s hard to make idol friends when that’s usually how we meet. NCT 127 Yuta right? Cherry bomb wahhh” Jackson playfully teased.  
Yutas smile grew bigger nodding softly. He didn’t want it to show but, he was pretty happy Jackson knew him. 

They talked briefly on the walk back to the studio about schedules and daily idol struggles. They had a unlikely chemistry, both being foreigners speaking in a language that wasn’t their first and working in a country they weren’t from.  
When the reached the studio, Yuta greeted the rest of the group with bows and small hellos passing out the coffees. As for Johnny and Jaehyun, Yuta merely put their coffees down and held his hand out for the money he was promised. Johnny being the sweetheart he was gave it to him no problem with a cheery thank you. 

Yuta rolls his eyes playfully then made his way out and noticed from the corner of his eye Jackson was waving at him with a dorky smile. It was awkwardly cute. Yuta stood at the door frame, a smile creeping on his face too as he waved back. The radio show went back on air and with that, the boy walked out. The small smile not leaving his lips. 

Jackson looked away for a second and Yuta was gone from the door way. Part of him wanted to get to know him a little better, considering the only other time he’d be able to see him they’d both most likely be overtaken with work.  
As the show came to an end and they all took pictures together , Jackson made a mental note to go find Yuta again to at least get his number. Sure he could ask Johnny or Jaehyun, but that would mean not seeing Yutas infectious smile again.  
“Guys I’ll be back I have to use the bathroom.” Jackson announced when him and the group were on their way out  
“Again?” Jaebum turns around then suddenly all of them were looking at him.  
He scratches his head thinking of an excuse “Uh, yeah I think I gotta stomach thing going on..” the sentence draws out awkwardly and the members faces go sour.  
“Do what you gotta do, we’ll be in the car..” The leader nods then the rest follow.  
Except for BamBam, who pats Jackson’s shoulder and leans in “Try not to clog the toilet man.” He laughs then walks off to the stairway catching up with the others. 

Once they weren’t visible anymore, Jackson walked the other way in the direction Yuta left in. He didn’t know if the boy had even stayed up there, he was only hoping. It did him well, because after mindlessly searching the hallway, he spots Yuta by the elevators rapidly pressing the down button until finally the doors open. Jackson nearly runs over before they close and meets a startled Yuta inside. 

Yuta tried to stop himself, but he ended up staying by the studio to watch the Got7 boys leave, or maybe just to watch Jackson leave. His fun was cut short when he saw Jackson was coming in the direction he was hiding in. Yuta rushed off and noticed one of the elevators on that floor didn’t have a maintenance sign. “Thank god.” He muttered, impatiently poking the button to go down. “Cmon cmon cmon” he muttered under his breath. Finally the doors opened with a odd clanking sound, but Yuta was too determined to leave the area to even care about it. 

The boy leaned back after pressing the lobby button and sighing in a short relief because a second later, the same person he was avoiding came running in.  
Yuta blinks staring at him as the doors shut leaving the two alone inside.  
“Uh jackson, what are you doing in here? Why are you in such a rush..?”

Jackson looks at him chuckling softly “well I could ask you the same thing.” He leans against the wall slowly catching his breath.  
Yuta rubs his arm slowly and stammers for a reply, he couldn’t tell Jackson he waited half an hour just to watch him walk out like some fangirl.  
“Hey don’t worry, I was looking for you too.” Jackson reassured him. “I wanted to get your number because uh..I don’t know you seem..cool or whatever.” Now Jackson was the one stammering.  
“My number? Um okay, can I see your phone?” Yuta held out his hand as Jackson fished out his phone from his pocket and gave it to him. 

All was silent except for the beeping sounds of Yuta typing in his number and the whirring of the elevator descending. A ding indicated that they had stopped. Yuta glances up and sees the big number 7 at the top of the doors. “The seventh floor? I pressed the first floor button.” He rapidly presses the lobby button again. 

“Maybe someone else on this floor is going down too.” Jackson watches Yuta while he continues to poke at the button “so why aren’t the doors opening?” Yuta breathlessly replied.  
Jackson softly rubs his back , seeing that maybe the boy was a bit claustrophobic.  
“Yuta it’s okay, I’m sure it’s just taking a while. The elevators act up in my building too.”  
Yuta let out a sigh and nodded in agreement. He knew if it had been one of his members that tried to calm him down he would’ve stubbornly dismissed them, but this was Jackson. He wanted Jackson to like him. 

Yuta leans back on the elevator wall and finishes typing in his number. “There.”  
He held out the phone so Jackson could take it back until the elevator made a sudden brief drop with a loud screech noise.  
Both fell harshly on the small floor space and before they could react, the lights illuminating the inside of the elevator shut off, leaving them in pitch darkness.  
Jackson stares into the black searching for any semblance of Yuta. “A-are you okay? Shit what was that??”  
The younger winces gaining back his footing and standing “I’m fine..I think. Oh my god I think the elevator just malfunctioned..”  
In panic, Yuta attempts to pry open the doors himself and presses all the buttons to no avail.  
Jackson reaches blindly pulling Yuta away from the doors. “Listen, Yuta, I think we are stuck between floors. Don’t panic okay? Just breathe.” He took hold of both the boys shoulders giving them a squeeze so he knew he was there too.  
The darkness wasn’t helping the situation and certainly not with Yutas panic. Yuta closed his eyes breathing slowly listening to Jackson’s voice to stay calm.  
A small red emergency light switched on above them, leaving a dark red tint over the space. Yuta opened his eyes, seeing Jackson’s face now dimly lit crimson by the light. He felt better now just by being able to see him.  
“Sorry...I just..I hate small spaces and the dark.” Yuta apologizes, more out of embarrassment rather than guilt.  
It was only then that Jackson realized how close he had been to him. He moved his hands and backs away a little “Don’t worry about it, it’s okay to get scared. Believe me I do all the time.” He laughs softly attempting to lighten the mood.  
Yuta smiles a bit then picks up Jackson’s phone that had fallen with them. “Oh man...sorry. It’s cracked.” He hands it back. Jackson merely shrugs, he could always get a new one. “So, lets see if one of these buttons calls the fire department or something.” He squatted down looking at the lower buttons pressing the one with the fireman hat.  
Yuta slowly paces around as much he could in the little room there was. “How do we know that will even work? The powers off..” he watches Jackson.  
“Well it’s made for emergencies..it has to. It will. Don’t worry.” He nods slowly then slid down the wall, sitting in the left corner of the elevator checking if his phone had service. Which it didn’t. Jackson sighs softly and watches as Yuta also sits down fiddling with his fingers impatiently.  
They waited there hoping someone knew they were stuck, or at least that the power would come back on. About half an hour had passed and the silence inside was deafening. Jackson broke it by slowly clearing his throat “Yuta..are you sure you are alright?” He looks at the boy, whose head was down, hair covering his eyes. 

“You know.. I knew the elevators were under maintenance..why would I use them on the day they got worked on...this is my fault.” Yuta spoke quietly, still looking down.  
Jackson let out a sigh, scooting closer to the boy. “It’s not your fault, I mean no one really expects elevators to do this. It’s alright.”  
Yuta lifted his head and looks at him slowly “you’re..really kind. I’ve been..freaking out but you’ve kept me grounded. Which is funny because we are stuck up seven stories in an elevator.” Laughter bursts between the two, finally lifting the heavy silence. 

Naturally, the two had moved closer bit by bit to eachother, between telling stories, sharing experiences and joking amongst themselves to pass the time. It had been a couple of hours now. They eventually met in between the corners of the elevator they sat in before and were only centimeters apart.  
This gave Yuta a better view of the necklaces that glimmered on Jackson’s neck. The boy brought a curious hand up to the longest one that spelled out ‘TEAMWANG’ in diamond letters. 

“Are these real..?” Yuta says fascinated.  
Jackson glances down then nodded “Yes all real. Set me back a few hundred, but definitely worth it.” He says playfully, watching Yuta run his thumb over the stones.  
“More like a few thousand, theres like 100 diamonds on just this one.” The boy chuckles stepping closer to get a better look.  
“Here, try it on.” Jackson brought his hands behind his neck unclasping the necklace then standing up. He helped Yuta up then puts it on him carefully. 

Yuta couldn’t say he wasn’t shocked at the gesture but pleased all the same.  
He touches it carefully and smiles “it’s much heavier than I expected... I don’t think I’ve ever worn something worth so much. Except the-“  
“Louis Vuitton locket.” The older idol interjected then quickly apologized “sorry, I just, i remember..at KCON I think a few months ago. You wore a Louis Vuitton locket. Right?”

Yuta stares at him surprised at his observation “Oh, well yeah. That’s what I was going to say.” He chuckles lightly “I’m shocked you even knew that, wow..”  
“Of course I knew. It looked beautiful on you.” Jackson said and almost immediately spoke again “and so does this one.” He touches his necklace that did indeed look so good laid upon Yutas chest and around his neck. 

Yuta was seemingly speechless and Jackson didn’t know if it was the secluded mood of the ill lit elevator, the confined space between them, or maybe the way Yutas doe eyes widened when he heard the word beautiful. But for one or most likely all of those reasons, he found himself pressing his lips against Yutas.  
It didn’t take the younger boy long to melt right into the kiss, letting the shock subside and be dealt with later. He couldn’t ruin this chance.

Even if it was a spur in the moment impulse between two new friends, the kiss felt familiar and it was as if their lips had known one another for a lifetime.  
Yutas hand found its way up to Jackson’s hair, his fingers gliding between the sleek strands with ease, giving them a soft pull at the roots. At the same time the older boys hands met prominent hips rubbing them as their kiss deepened. Their tongues slid against each other and their lips interlocked getting more and more eager as if their time was running out.  
Jackson’s hands ran up Yutas body, his shirt lifting along with them exposing the bare skin underneath. Although it was unintentional, jackson took the chance to slide his hands further under the boys shirt grabbing hold of the slim waist that awaited him.  
Yuta did not protest one bit and brought both his hands to Jackson’s toned chest undoing a few of the buttons of his shirt.  
The kiss was heating up fast, and before they knew it, They had moved up against the back wall of the elevator.  
The sounds of their impassioned kiss and hums of pleasure filled the confined space.  
The two pulled away only to catch their breath in short gasps and to look at each other lustfully then latched onto one another again.

Jackson grabbed the backs of Yutas thighs picking him up letting the boys legs wrap around his waist and his arms around his neck. Needing to be as close to each other as they could.  
Yuta loved the way Jackson’s warm lips felt on his neck and Jackson could barely handle the way Yuta sucks on his tongue and bites his bottom lip. And it felt as if they were the last two people and they both wanted to go further more than anything at that moment. 

But it wasn’t in the stars. And the harsh fluorescent lights inside the elevator illuminated once again bringing them back to their reality.  
The two stared at each other, both surprised yet disappointed. Their lips red and clothes messy from the session.  
Jackson softly put Yuta down fixing his shirt and hair slowly.  
Yuta composed himself as well glancing over at the other boy from time to time, attempting to read his expressions. Of course Jackson did the same whenever Yuta wasn’t looking too. 

The buttons lit up once again and the elevator began to descend, much as the two descended from their time in the clouds together. 

When they finally made it to the first floor, they were met with firemen and staff asking them if they were okay or if they were hurt in anyway.  
“No, we are okay.” Yuta nodded looking at Jackson who agreed. 

The rest of the got7 members met with jackson flooding him with questions about what happened while Johnny and Jaehyun did the same to Yuta.  
The two looked at each other from afar, both smiling briefly, knowing this would be the way they would have to say goodbye. 

Not long after, Jackson and his group made their way to the van that had been waiting outside to take them back. They all piled in and Jackson sat there his mind drifting off to only Yuta as the rest chattered about the incident. 

Yuta was about to leave towards the dorms with the other two members until he felt the cold weight of Jackson’s necklace. He had forgotten to return it and who knows when he’ll see Jackson again. So without a second to lose he ran towards the front pushing open the doors, thankfully seeing the van hadn’t left yet. Yuta walked up to the tinted window softly knocking on it. 

Upon hearing the knocks, Jackson lowered the window slowly to see a smiling Yuta on the other side.  
“You..forgot this .” He unclasped the necklace and hands it back to Jackson carefully.  
Jackson takes it with a smile “thank you..”  
He knew his group mates were all watching , probably confused. But he really didn’t care at that moment.  
“Thank you for keeping me grounded.” Yuta nodded smiling back at him before stepping back from the van and making his way back inside.  
Jackson watched him go until the door to the building was closed. The boys asked him countless questions but he merely shook his head. His mind was elsewhere. 

Most people would dread being in the situation  
they were in today. But if it didn’t happen, he would’ve never got to know yuta, or shared that special kiss or even thought about it. So he thanks whatever fate or luck got him in that elevator. And Yuta does too. 

Because they wouldn’t have picked anyone else to be stuck on the seventh floor with.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading !  
Also in case you were wondering, the event that I referenced they met at was Kcon 2017 170820 and this takes place a few months after that!  
I hope you enjoyed ありがとう


End file.
